mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Jirou Asagiri
was a minor antagonist in Mahou Shoujo Site. He was also the husband of Momoko Asagiri, the father of Kaname Asagiri, and the adoptive father of Aya Asagiri. Appearance Jirou was a middle-age man with gray hair and eyes. He's been seen wearing white dress shirts and black pants. Personality Jirou had the highest of expectations for Kaname and gets angered when he disappoints him, he takes his anger out by beating his son, making him an abusive father as he does not even care about the mental or physical well-being of his son, only caring if his son can fulfill his expectations, and was willing to brutally punch a heavily wounded Kaname for being unwilling to study instead focusing on an impending danger. When his son went missing, he lost all hope. He began drinking and taking less care of himself. When he was having a complete mental breakdown, his wife told him that Kaname wasn't his only child. This meaning that he only acknowledges Kaname and ignores his adoptive daughter. It is implied that Jirou never had any remorse for causing his biological daughter's death (who died before the birth due to a miscarriage after he hit his wife's belly many times when having a tantrum). It had been shown, he was at least intelligent enough to suspect that when Kaname told to his mother to hide the panties, he immediately thought that they must have something to do with the all trouble that Kaname had been in lately, and put them on with no hesitation. After acquiring Nijimi Anazawa's stick, he became drunk on the power, causing him to become even more abusive then usual. After Kaname returned home, after he was missing for weeks, he showed no concern and only cared about having him resume his studies. His views towards his son and adoptive daughter have also become more radical, viewing Kaname as a mere extention of himself while openly rejecting Aya. In addition, he refuses to take responsibility for his actions, silencing his wife when she confronted him about his abuses. Later when Juuni came back to kill them Jirou tried to use the Stick's power to order her stop, but due to overusing the Stick's power, to much without knowing about his already small amount of lifespan being decreased even more, he instead began bleeding/puking/spewing blood from his mouth and ass before passing out, later after Aya teleported them to safety Kaname began to brutally beat him with his fists calling him out for his abuse towards himself and his wife, and then trying to reclaim the Panties, which were confiscated by Aya to prevent Kaname from abusing it, later he was brought to the hospital where he died from the internal injuries from overusing the Stick, with his wife being the only one to grieve and weep for him with his biological son and adoptive daughter not caring at all, Kaname even calmly stated that he was already over his death and Aya seemingly not having any emotional reaction/attachment to him. In the new timeline, Jirou has become a kind and caring man, treats his wife with love, and tells his son to relax instead of pressing him with his studies, and it is likely that he has also become sweet towards his adoptive daughter. History Background During his college years, Jirou took the entrance exam for the University of Tokyo, however, he failed the exam, this event traumatized him with shame and caused him to develop a very short temper, resulting in him becoming a violent and cruel man prone to angry outbursts. When he went to school, Jirou met a girl named Momoko and got engaged with her, years later, when he was 29 years old and Momoko was 24 years old they married and six years later, the couple had their first and only son, Kaname. However, their relationship was very abusive, as he would regularly beat her during his outbursts, still, they continued their marriage. Two years later, his wife became pregnant with their second and only daughter, however, he accidentally killed his little girl when he hit his wife in the stomach during one of his outbursts; Jirou's fists caused her a miscarriage, making her sterile, preventing her from conceiving other children, still, Jirou did not care, as he was satisfied with Kaname. However, some time later, his wife adopted a newborn girl whom she named Aya and intended to raise her as her own daughter, while Jirou was opposed to this, he eventually relented and even agreed to keeping the girl in the dark about being adopted. Jirou superimposed himself with Kaname and wanted him to be gain entrance into the University of Tokyo, which he failed to do in his youth. However, he would beat Kaname every time he did not get a perfect score, as it reminded him of his failure to get into the university himself. He also seems to have been aware that Kaname was harassing Aya as an outlet for his stress but he was fine with it as he still did not truly view her as family. Ability Mind Control He picked up Nijimi Anazawa's stick that his wife kept in Kaname's room and used it, thus gaining her power of Mind Control. Trivia * The kanji for his name (次郎) means "second" (次) and "son" (郎). * His surname "Asagiri" (朝霧) means "morning fog". * He was mentally abusive towards his adoptive daughter and physically abusive towards his son. ** Ironically, his abuses towards Kaname might have been what caused him to develop his god-complex. * Jirou was the only member of the Asagiri family who never knew that Tsuyuno Yatsumura was his adoptive daughter's twin sister. * He was the ninth male character in the series to use a stick. * Due to overusing the stick, not knowing his lifespan was used to power it, he was severely internally injured when his body hit its breaking point. ** In addition, if men lose their lives using a stick, unlike "Magical Girl" there is no change, only death. * In the Chapter 135, it was shown that due to the fact that Nijimi not suffering any misfortune she never became a magical girl, so his son never killed her and Keisuke Naoto and never stole her Stick, Jirou never stole the Stick and didn't die from overuse. * Jirou's birthday was on October 2. ** Along with Asahi Takiguchi, Jirou's zodiac sign was Libra. es:Jirou Asagiri Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Deceased